Inamorato
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: Now all grown-up and devilishly handsome, Kanda is now free to show the whole wide world that he loves Allen and nothing could stop him from doing so... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Inamorato (Took me one week deciding about the title of this one)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man. Never. DUH.

**Summary:** Now all grown-up and devilishly handsome, Kanda is now free to show the whole wide world that he loves Allen and nothing could stop him from doing so... right?

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaack, people! This is the humble sequel of The Only Reason! *claps* *claps* Expect more drama from now on.

On with the story!

**Unbeta'ed. Pardon the foolishness.**

**(Edited: well… kinda. XD March 18, 2011 ****This is my version number 2 that was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but since i'm stupid... yeah. I didn't noticed that I uploaded the old version...**** sorry... *puppy dog eyes*)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Four Years Is (Definitely) Not That Long**

A huge house whose majestic walls were mainly decorated of high-class glass was proudly standing at a middle of a private beach where you could see many albatrosses flocking around. Its white painting and immaculate presence matched with the gentle wind and atmosphere of the sea.

Inside the house, a Persian cat was seen idly sleeping on a cream-colored couch. Its ears perked when it suddenly heard a gently thumping sound coming from the kitchen. Its eyes scanned the place, stood and stretched its limbs.

He's home. The cat was sure that _he's_ home.

It's time for the _gaki's_ breakfast after all.

That annoying man.

The cat swished its tail and hissed. That person never ceased to annoy the hell out of him. He was anything but nice and he was a complete asshole to his humble opinion. Oh well, as if an opinion of a mere house cat really mattered. He licked his paws loving the tangy taste of it.

Then suddenly, a mop of white hair entered the huge living room and the cat lovingly purred, welcoming his master. The man smiled at him and attempted to balance the plastic bags that he was carrying into his two hands. _Food_, the cat thought as he eyed the man. He dropped the groceries into the dining table and started arranging the contents of the plastics. He raised his left arm and checked the time.

_7:30 am. He still have a half an hour to sleep. _The man thought and resumed his task at hand. The cat just watched his master's precise moving and yawned, while circling at the legs of the white-haired man. He was quite excited about this day because he heard that the brat's going to an out-of-town trip and his master will cook something extra delicious today for his bento – and that means extra delicious food for him too. He meowed, catching the attention of the busy man, hoping that he will spare him that delicious tuna, lying casually near the sink.

The generous man smiled and patted the cat's head. "You like this, huh." He said while scratching his neck. "Then, will you do me a small favor?"

Small favor? As if.

The cat focused its attention to the smiling face despite the comfort that lulling him to sleep because of the gentle scratching.

_Aww... There, there. A little to the left... There... that feels so good..._

"So, Are you on?"

As if he didn't know what kind of favor that his master was pushing onto him.

"Help me wake up Yuu." The kind man said as he smiled, still scratching his neck.

Bingo.

He could almost feel the rush of adrenaline on his small, lithe body.

The cat smirked and bared its retractable, pointed and definitely sharp claws.

This would be fun.

He would sure have fun waking up that bratty kid.

"Meow!"

Allen smiled.

.

.

.

Sometimes, Akkeb couldn't help but think that his cat could actually understand him. He watched the regal way it walked on the stairs until it disappeared on his sight. He sighed and resumed to his work. Allen almost dropped the plates on his hands when he heard a loud growl echoing around the house and a series of colorful, innovative cussing being thrown in the wind.

"What the _fuck's_ your problem, you _fucking,_ filthy cat? I'll kill you! Come here!"

The next thing he heard was loud footsteps rumbling throughout the second floor and a sudden appearance of a pissed young man who was wearing nothing but a skimpy boxer shorts. His still long, majestic, black hair was gashing wildly in the air.

Allen tiredly closed his eyes and groaned.

Some habits were really hard to die.

He watched Kanda chased Shaira and Allen couldn't help but to sigh in exasperation.

"Kanda, I told you no cussing." He reprimanded the panting young man while he continued to chase the Persian cat who was now leaping and scampering in all direction – messing the house. "And the house's getting dirty."

Kanda bared his set of white teeth while intently watching the cat and retorted, "But it was his goddamn fault!"

The cat just snarled and hissed.

Allen sighed.

"Are you even aware that you're actually fighting with a _cat_?"

Kanda left eyebrow twitched in annoyance towards furry ball and he felt the need to defend his sanity. "But he started it!" He retorted as he furiously stomped on the ground, almost stepping on the cat's poor tail. Totally not accidental or whatsoever.

More growling and hissing flew in the air.

"But he is still a cat." Allen watched as Kanda tried to flatten the furry animal with Allen's fuzzy slipper.

_Don't waste your time explaining to that stupid idiot, Allen._ The cat flipped its long tail as if mocking the long-haired man. _He won't get it._

"It seems like he doesn't think that way –" Kanda almost caught the cat on its tail only to be bit on the hand. " – you fucking fur ball! I'll grind you until you are unrecognizable!"

What an odd pair.

The situation was actually quite funny, Allen thought as he gazed at Yuu and the furry creature running around the house. Yuu was almost naked on his immaculate Tazmanian boxer while running like a kid – that was _definitely _deemed as priceless. Well, at least for other people, especially for those Kanda's fans out there – but certainly not to Allen. Kanda was quite famous for being a harsh and cold towards other people. But whenever Allen's around, the stubborn young man turned into an obedient, compliant kid. He grew up around Allen after all.

Allen was special – as far Kanda Yuu was concerned.

Lavi said it was a clear display of _fagging_ while murderously staring at Kanda. Then he mentally noted that pest of a kid that was now as tall as him. He ___couldn't help but__ think ____sometimes_ that the brat was even taller than him now. That horrible thought made Lavi chewed Allen's new sofa – well, almost.

However, that particular word (this word: fagging) earned a month of death-glares from the usual kind and polite white-haired man.

Kanda, on the other hand, just sneered and called Lavi a 'painfully and almost-pitiful in denial, stinky bastard'.

Allen decided to return from his cooking. _What a lovely morning,_ he mocked the rising sun illuminated on the infinite sea, as he chopped the onions that he will use in his soup later this morning.

"You'll gonna be late, Yuu." He reminded the student while listening to thecrashing and thumping on his back.

"Gimme a sec, I'll just bury this _thing_ alive!"

A loud hissing was heard right after that.

Allen sighed in exasperation.

Well, this was clearly ridiculous.

After a minute, the Persian was now meowing loudly outside the house, scratching the door – defeated and downright fuming.

Allen faced Kanda and shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

Kanda, now sitting, looked at him smugly. "Thanks." The white-haired man could almost see the 'I FUCKING WON' sign wildly waving at the top of the young man's head.

Kanda smirked inwardly when he heard a long meowing outside and more desperate scratching on the door. That abomination was a so-called gift from that annoying pervert bunny and it was enough to made Kanda hissed in fury too. It was as if the atrocity that was Lavi was actually using the cat from hell to make Kanda's every day… well, a living hell. Unfortunately, Allen wouldn't let him kick the cat's ass for good. He was spouting something like, 'animal rights' and 'animal welfare' or something like that to Kanda. The long-haired man couldn't help but think that sometimes, the Mister Walker was just too good for his own good – keeping a dangerous cat like and all. And the worst thing was that feline monster had actually had some nerve to clomp on him when he was peacefully sleeping! That was unforgivable. Utterly unacceptable! No one, as in _no one_, dared to disturb Kanda Yuu in his sleep!

Well, except for Allen.

There's always an exception and Allen would always be an exception to Kanda's life.

He smiled while watching the now twenty-eight year old man, silently chopping the ingredients to the most amazing soup a man could ever produce on entire Japan – that's how much Kanda loved Allen's cooking (obviously) – and an idea suddenly crawled on his mind. He smirked and silently rose to his chair and went towards the small man. Allen was small for his age unlike Kanda who was now towering over Allen on his 5'9 height.

He waited until the man finish holding the knife and suddenly wrapped his long arms on the Allen's small waist.

"Good Morning, Allen." He said as he kissed his cheeks.

Allen just smiled and gently whacked the tall man on the head. "Idiot. You don't have to hug me. You're not a kid anymore."

Kanda pouted and hugged the man more tightly.

"Ack! Yuu – stop it! I cannot breathe!"

Kanda rested his face on the struggling man's hair; he snuggled and afterwards, smiled.

He loved Allen's shampoo… he always smelled like a cucumber… or something close to that.

Kanda wasn't particularly a morning person, but because he loved Allen so much, he was willing to wake up early every damn morning just to do this special little routine of him.

He snuggled on Allen's hair more and tightened his hold on the man's lean body.

"ACK! Stop it, Yuu!" Allen tried to break free from his arms but he wasn't having any of that.

Kanda pouted. "But you haven't said 'Good Morning' to me yet."

"STOP IT, KANDA! I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"

Kanda smirked and gazed at the squirming man beneath him. "Oh no, Allen. I told you, _no_ cussing…"

Allen was heard screaming for help that day.

Unfortunately, only albatrosses could hear his heartbreaking plea. And they seemed not to mind Kanda lovingly glomping on the kind and nice Allen Walker.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I was just kidding a little on that 'drama' part… XD

Don't kill me…

More glomping on next chapter! And oh, who do you want to see first? Lavi or Tyki? How about both? XD

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still the same. I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. GAH!

**Warnings:** Uhm. Boring chapter? [sigh]

A/N: Thanks for all those people who reviewed! I'm so happy you're still with me. Hahaha… anyway, Inamorato literally means _a man with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship. _^_^_  
_

* * *

"Hey, Allen." Kanda called the attention of Allen as he sipped his morning green tea. The man was now watching TV while eating breakfast, who was still wearing his brown apron that Kanda downright detested.

It was brown, for crying out loud. BROWN.

It didn't suited Allen at all!

Allen turned at him. "Yeah?" Then he immediately noticed the sour look at Yuu's face as he looked at his apron.

"Stop looking so gloomy at my apron, Yuu. The answer is still 'no'." Allen's shoulder slumped as he bite his hotdog and chew.

"Why? It looks bad at you!" Allen instantaneously shot him a glare. "I mean, not that you look bad but it's just not the right color for you." Kanda gulped as he tried to explain his side.

Really, what's with Allen and his love for dull and unexciting color?

"I love brown." Allen said as he sipped his milk.

"Why don't you try those apron that I bought you last –"

"You seriously want me to wear _that_?"

Kanda face-palmed and sighed. "It was much better than wearing _that _thing." He said as he eyed the hideous brown apron.

"I love brown, Yuu. You know that."  
"But you will also love those aprons. It's comfy and fluffy and it certainly looks _nice_." Kanda emphasized as he gripped his cup.

"And they're hideously _pink._" Allen sipped again and grabbed a hotdog again.

Kanda was close to pulling his hair. This was getting very annoying.

Then they heard Shaira meowed beneath the dining table. He was rubbing on Allen's legs much to Kanda's fury.

Unforgivable.

Kanda gripped his cup again and his eyes landed on the fresh broiled tuna steak in the table.

An evil smirk adorned Kanda's face as he stared at the furry ball; mischievousness was glinting heavily on his eyes.

.

.

.

Allen was done eating and when Kanda didn't pressed about his _hate_ to this brown apron anymore, he assumed that the matter was temporarily close today.

He sighed as he gathered the plates and cups on the table.

It was really hard talking to the young man.

He always insisted that Allen wear something that a girl usually wore inside the house. Like a pink apron. Or a maid's uniform.

And last week, he even suggested wearing a Cinderella costume that he bought without the older man's knowing!

It immediately earned a handful of sermons and a hard whacking on the head.

And for the love of St. Peter, he didn't get Kanda at all.

What with his fetish with girly stuff, anyway?

Allen gritted his teeth. This was all Marian Cross's fault.

That abhorred man who introduced Kanda to a side of him that Allen long ago buried.

He could almost hear the manically laugh of that Cross somewhere in his mind.

"Yuu! Could please get the tuna steak and put it on the refrigerator?" He asked the still sitting Yuu whose eyes were now fixed to the television.

Allen saw the man nodded and he proceeded to the kitchen sink.

Bute before he could even turned around to resume his walking, wetness suddenly engulfed him, soaking his apron very badly.

He turned his widening eyes to Yuu who was now holding an empty bowl of tuna steak on his hand.

"Ooops."

Then out of nowhere, the usually lazy and slothful cat Shaira was now sprinting as he latched towards Allen, eyes were burning with foody desires and staring keenly at Allen's stained brown apron and the tunas that were now adorning it.

The next thing Allen knew, his favorite brown apron was now ripped into pieces, courtesy of Shaira's sharp, retractable claws and was now happily purring while licking and munching tuna steaks.

Allen blinked, not really knowing what the heck in the world happened. His brain was slowly processing.

Kanda almost danced. _Almost. _

The repugnant brown apron was now obliterated.

Kanda smirked.

"Should I get those comfy and fluffy and certainly looks _nice _aprons now, Allen?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: ***waiting the rain of pickles and tomatoes*

I know… there was neither Tyki nor Lavi in this chapter. I was thinking about those pink aprons lately and how it will fit Allen and the idea stubbornly stuck on my mind for days now. So, here it was. I'll probably get this whole 'plot' working next chapter. Or the next chapter. Or the next, next chapter. Oh, damn. Probably until I catch that plot bunny hopping rowdily on my head. Either that or whenever your yours truly have the time.

So yeah, I perfectly understand if you hate me now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man. Depressing, isn't it? [sigh]

**Warnings:** UNBETA'ed. Please pardon the awful grammar. [sigh]

* * *

**My Beloved Professor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Afternoons were always the worst – well, as far as Kanda was concern, thankyouverymuch. This was the most boring part of his day because, sadly, he couldn't see Allen around and that makes him more grumpy, irritated and snobbish than usual.

But there was something that made afternoons extra insufferable to Kanda – that made these afternoons _more _exasperating and aggravating than ever…

The only thing that made Kanda's eyebrows more crumpled than usual.

"Good afternoon, class. Please go back to your proper seat. Class will start at exactly 2pm."

… and _this _is the reason _why_.

Kanda's perfectly shaped eyebrow twitched upon hearing _that_ particular _annoying_ voice.

_Stupid, the most annoying, infuriating –_

"What are you doing there, Kanda-kun? Sending death-glares on me again?"

If it's possible, Kanda's twitching eyebrows twitched more violently.

"You're amusing as usual."

_This stupid, irritating so-called professor that even rats –_

"As much as I love seeing you like that, we have to start the lesson now or else you won't learn anything from this class."

Kanda tch'ed.

_As if I'm actually learning anything from you, bastard. _

But Kanda couldn't say it.

As much as he would like to spit the words, he couldn't.

_Remember Yuu, don't you ever talk back to your professors. Respect them and be polite always. _

Kanda gritted his teeth.

He fucking _couldn't. _

He just couldn't and it was frustrating him to no end – making his cold blood boiled in irritation.

"Find the difference quotient function of f defined by f(x) = 2x + 5." His _professor _glanced around the room and his eyes stopped at Kanda's bluntly uninterested form.

Kanda wasn't even listening.

The professor's eyes glint behind his eyeglasses and his eyebrow arched in the most perfect curve.

"How about answering this _simple_ problem, Kanda-kun?"

Kanda slowly turned his head towards the professor. Not saying anything, he stood from his seat and sluggishly walked towards the whiteboard – oblivious to the tender and affectionate gazes of the female population of the room.

He indolently picked the marker from the teacher's table and started to write.

"First we calculate f(x + h) – f(x + h) = 2(x + h) + 5." He was writing with confidence, not even glancing to the man beside him and not minding about the hush whispers of admiration of his classmates. "Now we substitute f(x + h) and f(x) in the expression expressions therefore; [f (x + h) – f(x) ] / h = [ 2(x + h) + 5 – (2 x + 5) ] / h. By simplifying the expression, we have = = 2."

Kanda casually walked back to his seat, his head was arching uphill as if mocking the professor in the front and silently declaring war.

More whispers were thrown in the air.

The professor smirked.

Kanda continued his silent glaring, his chin was still resting on his hands,

"Perfect." The professor uttered as he looked upon the other students in the room while saying 'set a good example' or something along those lines. Kanda wasn't really listening.

He didn't intend to listen.

Not now.

Not certainly not ever.

He turned his head towards the window on his left and stared at the green trees lined outside the soccer field.

It was reminding him of Allen.

Well, almost _anything_ was reminding him of the white-haired man.

A bunny.

Well, he looked as fluffy and cute as bunny.

His pen.

Allen loved writing. He was actually a freelance writer right now.

His laptop.

Whenever Allen was away because of his work, they would always chat every night, sending emoticons– sometimes until dawn, never noticing the time.

Ipod.

They both loved listening to music. Kanda especially love to listen to his Allen's recordings – he would always record Allen whenever he was playing the piano and Allen was oblivious to it until now.

His soba.

Kanda smiled as he remembered the first time Allen cooked him soba.

The dreary day finally came to an end and at last, he was going to see Allen soon. He jammed his organizer notebook to his backpack and headed to the door when an annoying group of women suddenly blocked his way.

Kanda's jaw tightened in irritation – again.

These lowlifes actually had the guts to blocked – to fucking _blocked _– his way to go home and see his Allen.

First _that _annoying professor and then _this. _

"What the FUCK do you want?"

They're all rattling – gallingly.

_Would you like to go drinking tonight, Kanda-kun?_

_Uhm… would you like to go with me? I'll treat you to dinner…_

_You're as awesome as always Kanda-kun!_

Kanda felt his skin itching, sending him to a deeper pit of irritation.

"Stop fucking with me." He growled and glared at the horde of stupid, annoying females.

Kanda swore he heard someone from the group yell 'kyaaaaa!'

He tried to shove the crowd and he made sure that everyone was receiving his glare of death.

At last, when the irksome flock of disgusting humans was finally taken care of, Kanda dashed, almost running to the train station.

And now, he could finally see his Allen.

Kanda smiled as he tried to picture his guardian wearing the apron he bought for him.

Inwardly, he chuckled. He looked down to his hands and he could see them slightly trembling.

Kanda sighed.

_Too excited. Calm down, heart. Just fucking calm down._

He was now walking towards their home, sand was now crowding the sole of his shoes. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was almost time for dinner. There were few sky larks roaming the sea and Kanda stared at them, thinking about things that he will talk about Allen tonight.

He grimaced when he remembered _that_ stupid professor.

He would not mention that freak in front of Allen.

NEVER.

He kicked a broken shell and dashed to the house.

"I'm home, Allen." He called as he removed his shoes in the front of the glass door.

He didn't heard any reply so Kanda thought that maybe Allen was now on the kitchen preparing for their food.

He grinned.

Time for some tickling.

He slowly tip-toed to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Allen mixing something from the pan, his hands were suspended in the air ready to tickle Allen anytime now, but before he could move towards the man, a voice suddenly crawled to his ears.

"Good evening, Kanda-kun."

Kanda couldn't believe his ears.

It was hearing something so awful that he couldn't help himself but grimaced again in annoyance, fisting his hands that were still suspended in the air…

"Oh," Allen smiled heartily as he set aside his kitchen tools and wiped his hands with his apron, "welcome home, Yuu."

He couldn't even answer his guradian's greeting because he was anxiously praying that he was just hearing things a while ago and he did not heard _that _voice greeting him here, _inside _their house – that he was just hearing dregs of his nightmare this afternoon.

Kanda slowly turned his head to Allen's left and there _it _was, sitting so casually, while drinking coffee, smiling so evilly at him.

Kanda's eyes burned.

"What the fuck are you doing _here_?"

The man – who was wearing a black suit – was watching Kanda rather playfully that only fueld his infuriation more.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted, feeling horribly disappointed for the display insolence of the young man in front of the guest. "Don't swear in front of your university professor!"

Kanda just growled and glowered at the man who was till smirking on his seat.

The man just waved his left hand on the air, "Don't worry it, Allen-kun. Just continue your cooking, I'm sure he is already famished, right Kanda-kun?."

Allen awkwardly smiled and turned his head to Kanda, now glaring. "We'll talk about this later, Yuu."

Kanda inwardly gulped, silently saying sorry but he didn't take away his eyes on the intruding freak.

When Allen was already inside the kitchen, Kanda intensified his glares and gritted his teeth.

He whispered venomously at the man, making sure that Allen wouldn't hear anything.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on Allen, _Tyki Mikk" _he spat, "I'll definitely kill you." He made sure that his voice was laced with all the hostility he could muster.

Tyki smiled, or rather smirk, playfully as he crossed his legs, staring at the wild Kanda.

"Still feisty as ever huh… boy."

"Allen's mine!"

Tyki grinned.

"I'm not stealing Allen-kun to you, kid. Relax."

Kanda's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Or maybe…" Tyki innocently put his hands on his chin and looked upward, his lips were forming a mocking smile, "you're not really confident on making Allen yours."

Tyki chuckled lushly.

" You're just a _kid_ after all. Right, _kid_?"

Kanda was now literally burning with anger.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Tyki is finally here! *pole dancing* eherm…

* * *

**Finally, my THANK-YOU'S!**

**Neko Serena:** Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! Hahaha! Kanda was being childish again... Well, I personally love a kiddy Kanda though… toughie outside but squishy and innocent inside! Yay!

**James Birdsong**: Uhm… thanks…?

**Reviewer at 9am:** *frantically searching for a BETA; bumps her head on a nearby table* I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING! XD [serious mode] – thanks for reading and reviewing despite the awful grammar… *sniff-sniff* ^_^ don't worry, Yullen is coming! Soon!

**Pjunchai:** hahaha! How about a snow white costume? Little Mermaid? Or red riding hood! XD

**whisperypath:** thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it. ^_^

**RosalieCullenHale1:** Thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter…

**Tsarina Torment:** *looking for your friend* is she still around? I'd like to have a word with her. XD kidding… thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think… as always…

**ElementisMagicAkua:** Right! Urgh.. damn bunny… thanks for reviewing!

**Crazycomedian:** **Kanda:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT HUH? Are you messing with me? HUH?

*shoves a carrot on Kanda's mouth*

**Ms. Mumpsimus**: *cough* sorry about that… THANKS FOR REVIEWING! *glares on Kanda* Shut up!

**Kitykazero 15-01**: thanks! ^_^

**Bluestar1937**: hahaha! Thanks for reviewing again! Seriously… I'm always happy to see your name appearing on my mail! Hahaha! Don't worry, I'll update them one of these days… *cough* especially Ich Bin Verletzt *cough*

**Azab**: Thanks azab! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Yuki-souma**: Yay! Another review from you! Hahaha! Thanks!

**Yuikshiro**: thanks! *I'm rooting for Kanda too*

**Shimuzu Hikaru:** I love EVIL KANDA! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Vampire-charmer-101:** thanks! *sniff-sniff* hope to see you next chapter!

**Vanilla-chan**: Ms. Mumpsimus: Actually, I was thinking of that too. Allen cross-dressing, that is… Allen looks good with dresses, right?"

**Allen:** *looming* "DON'T… YOU… DARE…"

**M.M:** *gulp* a-anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Kichou:** thanks kichou-san! ^_^ thanks for always reviewing! *mwah!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man.

**Notes: **I was busy these last few weeks. So sorry for the very late update… :C

**Warnings:** Same lousy grammar. Unbeta'ed.

* * *

**I Hate You So Much, Allen Walker**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sometimes, Kanda Yuu hated Allen Walker so much.

He was agonizingly naïve for his own good.

"Are you quite aware that you are ridiculously pouting right now?"

"I do not pout."

A sighed.

"Yes you are, Kanda."

"Don't change the topic Allen."

"Who's changing the topic?"

"You are."

"I'm not. I answered you. The answer is 'I don't know what you're talking about.'"

Kanda gritted his teeth as he sipped Allen's homemade frappuccino. This was beginning to irritate him to death. Allen was just so damn innocent sometimes!

"Stay away from Tyki."

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled about Kanda's weird behavior towards his math professor. Tyki was a kind man. Well, he had his share of weirdness sometimes but he was perfectly fine to Allen. They've known each other for years now and Tyki still stayed the same. Why was Kanda hostile towards Tyki then?

"I don't get you, Yuu."

Kanda wanted to growl in annoyance. This was getting really annoying.

He's fucking jealous, damn it!

_Do I really have to shout it out loud so you'll get it, Allen? _He almost spilled after chewing his lips harshly.

"Allen, just stay away from Tyki. You know I don't like him." He stared at the white-haired man. "Hell, I _hate_ him." He added as he leaned to the chair.

"But he likes you, Kanda. He told me that you're doing great in school and that I should praise you about

Kanda almost roared in disgust.

_Likes me, my ass!_

_He's a prying bastard who wants to get his paws under your pants!_

Kanda looked at Allen who was now sipping on his glass, ash-colored eyes were staring at the table. It almost looked ethereal. How Allen looked like an angel that came down from the sky. How he took care of the people around him. It made Kanda feel more protective towards the man. He was simply so innocent that people around him couldn't help but to take advantage.

Women. Young and middle aged women. Men…

Kanda violently shuddered.

Especially those filthy men.

He remembered pinning a young man (around his age) on a wall because he felt those obvious grimy looks the bastard was throwing at the ever oblivious Allen when they were out dining. He almost shoved the pervert's ass on his throat in rage. Then one time, when they were shopping and Allen was buying clothes for the two of them, a middle-aged man suddenly entered the fitting room where the albino-head was trying the clothes! Thank god that Allen was still wearing his shirt on and was completely unaware of what was happening around him. What made Kanda's blood boiled in fury was the fact that the said fitting room was only meant for one person at a time!

The culprit smiled nervously at him as he yanked the man's shirt away from his guardian. Kanda was meant to just punch him, leave a few bruises here and there and then let him go but he opened his goddamn mouth and said something awfully offensive to the young long-haired man. It seemed like he was drunk or just plain stupid who have a death wish.

"_Onee-san_, you're pretty strong huh."

Someone's jaw horribly broke that day.

And the list kept on going on and on.

From that day on, Kanda vowed something to himself: Never let Allen be alone outside!

"I _don't_ like him, Allen." As if emphasizing his point, Kanda showed his gritting teeth to the white-haired man.

Allen frowned.

The man was using his old tactics again, Kanda thought gingerly.

"But Tyki's a nice guy."

"Everyone's nice to you." Kanda scoffed, intently watching at the man's incoming reaction.

_There… there …_

Allen pouted.

Fuck!

There!

He pouted, goddamnit!

Allen should never pout like that! It looked dangerously cute and adorable and Kanda was slowly losing his stand on their conversation.

Shit.

Shitshitshit…

"That's not true."

Kanda sighed. _Too cute._

"It is true and you know it. Stop being so kind to everybody. You'll just get hurt."

Allen bit his lips as he stared to him.

"Yuu-kun is very pessimistic."

_Water!_ Kanda gulped as he stared at those supple lips… and bright gray eyes…. This fucking frappuccino was too sweet and his throat was drying!

"J-just stop meeting with that goddamn bastard." He said, his heart was now thumping hard in his chest.

Kanda looked away.

Rather, he _tried_ to look away.

Because Allen was now cupping his face and staring directly to his eyes, slowly pulling out his soul, leaving Kanda breathless.

"Stop with the curses and look at me when I'm talking to you."

_Stop looking at me with those eyes!_ Kanda silently pleaded, his eyes were not leaving those gray orbs.

His face was so close…

Then suddenly, Allen pressed his cheeks and laughed heartily.

Kanda's face was now resembling a fish.

A pouting fish.

"Yuu-kun is so cute!" Allen was now pressing his cheeks alternately (Press. Let go. Press. Let go.), making him look like a _breathing_ fish under water.

Sometimes, Kanda Yuu hated Allen Walker so much.

Because he's a painfully naïve man who just doesn't get it.

Kanda wanted to cry in frustration.

_I hate you so much, Allen Walker!_

..

..

..

* * *

**Notes (again):** Long way to go, Yuu! XD

* * *

Thanks for all those people who reviewed! Be ready to be stalked! Mwahahahahaa! *cough* Kidding… But seriously, I'll reply as soon as I find my now wandering brain that unfortunately run away from me last week.

**Whisperypath**_**/**__Tsarina Torment__**/**_**crazycomedian/**_yuikshiro_**/Moyashi/**_vampire-charmer-101_**/BlueStar1937/**_ElricLawliet_**/RosalieCullenHale1/**_kitykazero15-10_**/Kichou/**_Atsuko-san_**/Neko-Serena/**_HinLove_**/inuxkag1000/**_Olivia-yuymaxwell_**/Honoka-Chan/**_Shimizu Hikaru_**/Iruchi-chan/**_vanilla-chan_**/azab/**_fallenangel9413_**/YullenLover33/**_VampAnimeLover254_**/moshimellow**

* * *

**Extra Note:** "_Nobody move. I dropped my brain._"

(Hahahaa! Courtesy of my favorite pirate, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never will be. But I will take liberty in claiming Kanda's source of frustration as my own. *evil grin*

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. Short, short chapter. Kind of an _omake_.

* * *

..

..

..

**Bolster**

..

..

..

Allen was whimpering. Something unbelievably heavy was leaning on his chest right now. It was making him breathe rather painfully.

Was it a symptom of heart attack? Stoke?

Allen shivered, eyes were still close.

He was getting old after all.

But he couldn't die yet. Not when you still have a kid that should be raised properly.

A kid who had the nastiest mouth in the whole wide world.

So no. Allen Walker couldn't just die yet.

He wouldn't be at peace in the heaven knowing he left that person without even straightening his bad habits.

"Uhhhn…nn… arghh…"

But it was really hard to breathe right now.

Allen felt something coiled into his body and it started to squeeze the hell out of him!

What the…?

The white-haired man's eyelid sprung and unveiled a pair of big, irresistible ash-colored eyes. Allen immediately saw a messy black-bluish hair sprawled onto his face and that was now tickling him to hell.

And at the top of it all, the_ hairy_ thing on top of him was unbearably heavy!

"What the bloody hell?" Allen tried the push the huge body that was trying to kill him and almost – _almost_ – growled when he saw Yuu, half-naked, half drooling, and felt the long-haired man shifted his full weight on the poor white albino.

"AARGGH! Yuu! Sto-p! Y-you-'ll gonna KILL M-ME! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

The young man didn't even budge and just continued to hug Allen, face was buried into his neck and chest stuck to his own chest. Allen could almost feel Yuu's legs tortured his – tangling his skinny ones.

Allen tried very hard to save his face, pulled it out from Yuu's sleepy face and rapidly breathed as if it was the last thing he could do now.

He bloody couldn't move his body. It was beginning to go numb. It's like he was stupefied – literally.

Allen's head shook angrily.

Kanda snuggled more on the warm comfort under him, completely oblivious on the dread fortune that awaited him.

Kanda outrageously smiled as if mocking Allen's current dilemma and squeezed his new found _bolster_.

"Mmm..I.. love you.. Allen…"

A bunch of bulgy veins appeared on Allen's head, making the pale man redder and redder by each passing moment.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!"

Ever heard the sound of a head colliding with a sturdy cooking pan?

Downstairs, Shaira purred while licking his majestic fur. His feline mouth was forming a rather wide grin, resembling that of mischievous Cheshire cat.

This was how Allen Walker _normally_ started his day.

..

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Am I too late? Are you guys ready to pummel me right now? Because I am so lazy to update? *hands up in the air*

..

..

..

THANKS A LOT FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! Hugs and kisses to the following amazing people. You don't know how much your reviews push me (and inspires me) to write more. Hope you'll never get tired of this ol' woman. XD *whispers* and to those people out there who are still hiding… I know you want to pummel me too! *eherm!* XD So, review guys!

**BlueStar1937**

_ElricLawliet_

**HinLove**

_vampire-charmer_

**Kichou**

_Honoka-Chan_

**vanilla-chan**

_Judaiteito_

**Neko Serena**

_Kanda_

**manusia semelekete**

_azab_

**TheEndofTag**

_Tsarina Torment_

**neko-san**

_fallenangel19413_

**lanjeli**

Thanks a lot again guys!

* * *

..

..

..

**Shaira: **You guys want more of me? THEN REVIEW. I'll stick my majestic paws on Kanda's face next chapter. That's for sure. Nee, Allen?

**Allen:** ….

**Shaira: **See? I told you, I'm right. So, REVIEW. ^_^

*evil aura looming behind*

**Kanda:** YOU STUPID CAT...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. I'll try to edit this later...

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the late update! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! I can't reply right now but I'm"I repeatedly reading your reviews guys! I'll make sure to answer some of your queries next time!

**ElricLawliet**

**shimizu-chan**

**HinLove**

**Class69**

**AnotherJack**

**Tsarina Moment**

**Kia Akeem**

**yuikshiro**

**vampire-charmer-101**

**BlueStar1937**

**azab**

**lanjeli**

**Andemsket**

**Dianizx**

**Licohriqhxe**

* * *

..

..

..

"Allen..."

Allen didn't look up. He was sure that Kanda was making that face again. And he already said no.

"Allen..."

Allen was concentrating in cracking the eggs that he had to use in baking the cheesecake for their dessert. It was Saturday and he invited Lavi and Tyki for lunch. He was planning on making the three stooges who didn't get along well with each other, well, _get along with each other_. They were all adults now but they were still giving Allen a huge headache every time they would meet.

Gnashing teeth.

Evil glares.

Hushed curses.

Allen almost banged his head to the cupboard.

They're a royal pain in the ass.

Especially Lavi and Kanda. Tyki and Kanda were more like under silent war but it was still a nuisance to the white-haired man. He couldn't stand their hateful glances to one another as well the fact that they were all betting for his ass.

Allen almost crashed the sixth egg he was holding at the thought.

Yeah. Lavi, Kanda, and Tyki were all so heatedly arguing of who should get inside his pants _first_.

Blood morons. Allen bet it was to annoy him. And guess what? He was annoyed alright. Especially if the three of them were heatedly arguing in front of him like he wasn't there and like it wasn't his ass they were talking about.

Like, 'uhm, hello? I'm right here? Don't talk as if I'm not bloody here?'

_Crack._

Allen watched the shell of the cracked egg almost dripped on the bowl when he immediately removed it before it fell. He sighed as he cleaned the mess and continued cracking the remaining eggs.

"Allen."

Anyway. Those good for nothing idiots. It seemed like they were forgetting something important in their plan though – something quite important and should never be disregarded.

He was a bloody _chap_.

"Allen..."

And now, another problem rose to its slumber. The root of this 'I'm-calling-you-why-are-you-ignoring-me' scenario.

The why's and how's of this picture.

Allen's mood darkened inconsiderably again.

Flashback please.

Last night, while he was surfing in the internet, a window popped up in his monitor that said, _"Good opportunities, Good Compensation". _Allen's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He automatically thought of a nasty computer virus that was now spreading in the internet, but a small voice inside of him – the voice of the one managing and budgeting his money – screamed in approval as he looked at the ad posted in front of him. It was not like he was getting less from his job. Actually, he was nicely compensated but a little savings here and there wouldn't hurt his bank account.

Besides, Allen felt that Yuu was thinking that he should help Allen with their daily expenses (which was not bad actually, but when you say 'yes' to the young man, he would surely take to a lot higher level. Like that time when Allen allowed him to buy him a present for his birthday last year. It was a disaster. Allen had to choke the receipt out of Kanda just to return the expensive Rolex that the idiot bought with his money.

"Allen..."

Could you imagine that?

Maybe the kid was feeling that he had to help Allen somehow but Kanda was just too much. That's why the teenager was always offering some 'financial help' whenever he could add it to their conversation but it was something that Allen just couldn't accept. It was from Yuu, the kid he took in when he was still a child and the kid that was now a feet taller than him. The kid who would never cry while his eyes were showing the exact opposite. Allen blinked away the taste of the nostalgia as he get the tenth egg from the carton.

However, last night, Yuu caught him reading that particular ad. And now, the long-haired thought that Allen was having a little problem in money and therefore needed his so called financial help – which Allen still strongly objected, of course. (Actually, he rejected the idea more than ever because of the mixed feelings he was having at that time: embarrassment, rage, and shame. Embarrassment and shame because he was caught in the act. And he was so adamant in rejecting the kids's offer the he saw him looking for a part-time job? Where's the dignity in that? And rage because he was the adult but he felt like he was being led astray by the dominant personality of Yuu. He was older one so was he had to be the one who's in control, not the other way around. Allen knew it's kind

He appreciated Kanda's willingness to help but Allen would never ever get money from Yuu. It was his policy and nothing would make him change that.

As long as he could feed the two of them, Kanda would never ever have to worry about money. Besides, he's the adult here, right?

Right.

But somehow, it was hard to think that way when he was now beginning to notice the extreme changes in Yuu nowadays. His was a lot taller now. His body was now developing muscles Allen didn't even have. And Yuu was now acting as if he was the one taking good care of Allen instead of opposite!

It hurt Allen's_ manly_ pride.

Allen glanced at the now rocking chair; wondering why it became suddenly quiet. His eyes widened when he saw it; Kanda was rocking the chair back and forth!

He had to immediately avert his eyes or else he would laugh. Bloody moron...

If Allen wasn't annoyed, he would definitely laugh his bloody ass off.

Kanda simply looked hilarious!

He looked like a beaten kid, or someone who didn't get what he wanted.

Childish.

Bloody childish.

Allen sighed; a small smile was threatening to break out his facade.

"Kanda, stop that, _please. _You look creepy."

The rocking didn't stop. Instead, Kanda lifted his unbelievably long legs again and rocked the chair harder.

Allen wiped his hand and faced the young man.

"I'm just looking at it," Allen emphasized as he knelt sat down to the nearby chair in front of Yuu. "Sure, I was considering getting a part-time job but it doesn't have anything to do with me 'lacking money' as what you like to put it. I'm not as rich as you, but I am not as broke as you like to think. I was simply trying to save money for emergency purposes, Kanda."

Kanda stopped the rocking and heaved a sigh. "I was just merely trying to help, Allen. I – I want to help you," he said as he stared at Allen's eyes.

Allen was taken aback by the sincerity he saw at those eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed again because it seemed like he was the one who was acting like a child here. His pride as an adult clouded his reasoning.

"I just really want to help, Allen. I want you to... "Kanda trailed as he turn away his eyes from him. "I want you to stop looking at me like the kid I was years ago. I want you to depend on me more; I want you to see me as your equal, and not just –"

Allen stopped the words from Kanda's mouth. He hugged Yuu and he truly felt how much the kid grow in a short span of time. He brushed his cheeks to his neck and Allen almost felt like crying – floods of memories came rushing down on him while he was embracing his only one Yuu.

_"Who the hell are you?" The small kid asked, not shouting but cold enough that it sent shivers down Allen's poor, poor spine._

_"Call me Yuu." The kid said again, slumping on his knees. "That's my name. When you called me Kanda, I thought you were calling Alma. My name's Yuu. So you better call me Yuu." His face was beginning to borrow a shade of red, his lips pouting in a very cute way and his eyes desperately trying to look away from him._

_Allen laughed and ruffled the boy's hair again. A gesture Kanda surprisingly loved (even if he didn't say it)._

_"Alright. Y~uu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Is that enough, Yuu?" Allen said smiling widely._

_"One is enough."_

_"I'm okay Allen… I'm okay… Don't worry."_

_In the end, Allen was the one who got comforted._

_Because that night, Allen cried while tightly embracing Kanda._

_"Shall I bake you cookies, Allen? We can watch movies while eating in my room y'know."_

Allen smiled, not aware of the nasty blush that was now creeping into Kanda's face. The young man's hands were suspended in the air like, and he didn't know if he could embrace Allen the same way he always did when he was younger. Because Kanda was sure as hell that he wasn't harboring the nicest intention and Allen could be a little bit of airhead to the raven's greatest dismay. He was tired of being taken like a kid. He was already masturbating, damn it! Was a mere child capable of doing that? Kanda wanted to roll his eyes. But Allen was embracing him right now... And he felt so warm and... and...

Kanda gulped.

Was it okay?

It was okay, right?

Allen wouldn't get mad at him precisely because he didn't know his real feelings –no matter how that annoyed Kanda. Damn... It was so hard being in love with an older airhead... He felt Allen snuggle to him more and Kanda smirked. He threw away all of his inhibitions. Heck, Allen would be his in the very near, near future anyway. What's wrong with some warm contact now, right? Fuck. He sounded like a creepy teenager.

He was about to embrace back the white-haired man when two wrong things happened simultaneously: One, he wasn't hugging Allen anymore; instead, he was hugging a red-haired man, who was fumingly staring back at him. He threw the body away from him instantaneously.

Kanda almost puked.

He shivered hard.

He was fucking hugging that idiot Lavi!

Secondly, Allen was suddenly went missing. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a dark-skinned malevolent spirit who was now clutching Allen like he was some kind of a princess.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?" A deep voice asked Allen and the white haired man blinked, confused on what's happening. He thought he invited the two of them for lunch? It was only nine in the morning.

"What happened? Why are you two so early?"

Lavi suddenly screamed, "This brat is raping you, Allen-chan!"

Kanda throw an intense glare on the loud mouth atrocity and emitted a deadly aura saying, 'if you speak, you'll die'.

Allen laughed. The kind of laugh that emitted flowers on the background.

Yuu raping who? Him?

Allen laughed more.

Kanda creased his eyebrow. Something's wrong with Allen's laughter.

Still laughing, Allen walked forward towards the red-haired man who was now blinking in confusion.

With a voice dripping with venom and animosity, Allen glared at Lavi like he haven't glared before.

"**SHUT UP, LAVI."**

Kanda felt so defeated.

And now, Allen's mood was already ruined.

_Fucking assholes..._

He glared at Tyki who was now amusingly watching Allen while he was killing Lavi.

"Allen is so energetic; don't you think so, Kanda-kun?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. He really didn't like this man. "He's mine asshole. Stop imprinting your paws at him."

Tyki simpered as he elegantly crossed his legs. "For a small dog, you bark too much, kid."

Gritting his teeth, Kanda lashed again, "I'm just letting the little fly know where his rightful place is, _oyaji_," he said and arrogantly tilted his head, emphasizing the last word. The man's face darkened. With an intention to further provoke, he haughtily added with all the confidence he had, "What belongs to me will always belong to me."

Kanda felt a rush of adrenaline hastening on his chest. For the first time since he met Tyki Mikk, he had never seen such a predatorily look on the man's usual smiling face. Tyki Mikk was a kind of man you don't want to mess up with – but the man would painfully learn the devastating truth about Kanda; that he was just the same – badder and meaner even.

..

..

..

* * *

**Kanda:** The people reviewed and yet you're not included in this chapter. You're such a stinky liar. Tch. Not that I'm complaining.

**Shaira: **It's called 'establishing the plot', moron.

**Kanda:** You want me to pull out all of your fur?

**Shaira:** That was just _envy_ talking. You're so pathetic, Kanda.

**Kanda:** *grabbing a pair of scissor*

**Shaira:** Whoah! That was low, man! LOW! ALLEEEN!

..

..

..

(Another Note:) Bad? Should I continue? Or was it beginning to bore you? Let me know, 'kay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM.

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed.

**A/N:** I'll edit this later for the real author's note.

* * *

..

..

..

"Where are going to keep these piles of shit, Allen?" Kanda stared incredulously at the tower of manuscripts, magazines, and old (and probably already rotten) books now adorning the left side of their living room where Allen temporarily placed them. He could almost smell the molds on those papers.

Argh.

Allen shot him an annoyed look as the man continued placing the remaining magazines that Allen found under his bed.

It was mostly about writing and stuff.

Allen was a professional writer after all.

Allen had been cleaning since last week and Kanda, on the other hand, had been cussing since then because of the constant smell of mold copulating in the air.

Kanda just couldn't help but mutter 'fuck' every now and then.

Like '_fuck_, the room stinks' and 'what the _fuck_ is that _fucking_ smell?'.

Cussing when Allen was around had always been a taboo since Kanda could remember but he just couldn't help it.

Kanda's nose twitched in repulsion.

He didn't like the smell of mold. Period.

It made his nose itchy and irritated.

"I told you, no cussing, Yuu. Geez. Why is it so hard to pound it to your head? You used to be an obedient child back then. Where is that Yuu now?" Allen said and Kanda almost rolled his eyes.

_Here we go again..._

He watched Allen lift the piles of magazines sitting on the sofa, huffing a little. Kanda offered his help a while ago but the man insisted on doing the work alone. Allen's pale face was crimson from all the lifting he was doing since he woke up four hours ago and some of his white hair was now sticking to his cheeks. Kanda wondered when the last time Allen cut his hair... It was kind of long now...

"He was no longer a child now, you know," Kanda said as he rested his head to the chair he was sitting. He closed his eyes. With a small voice, he couldn't help but, added, "as a matter of fact, the child you were referring is now more than capable of _creating_ a child."

Kanda opened his right eye to observe Allen (if ever he did hear what he said a while ago) but Allen showed no sign of retort or whatsoever. He watched the white haired man patted the piles of manuscripts inside the brown envelops as of flattening them and proceeded in sorting out the magazines that he got from his work.

Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Always being treated like a child, eh.

Kanda scratched his head.

This was getting more and more annoying.

He sighed.

Allen would always be Allen and Kanda liked the man for that. He couldn't change the way Allen looks at him in just one night after all. He stood and out his hands on his pants' pockets and strutted to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kanda heard Allen said as he was about to turn the knob of the door.

"I'll clean the garden for you. You don't want me here anyway."Kanda said as he yawned. Damn, he needed to sleep earlier! Maybe he'll stop playing video games for the time being. He needed to fucking sleep more. Kanda looked at Allen, and with a dark grin he said, "'Sides, the air here _fucking_ stinks, Allen." Kanda immediately closed the door and run to the garden.

Kada chuckled inwardly.

Allen must be fuming in anger by now.

But strangely, he didn't hear Allen's yell, reprimanding him to stop his cussing.

"Fucking strange..." Kanda lifted his hand to scratch his head again while yawning like a cat.

..

..

..

Shaira was yawning as he entered the living room. Days here on the beach were surprisingly very comforting yet sometimes he couldn't help but be bored at the same time. He was up to some action, clawing and pissing off some stupid freak but the said stupid long haired freak seemed like busy pulling out weeds at the garden and his master was busy caressing the piles of papers on the corner of the room.

Shaira scratched his head with his paws.

This was boredom at its finest.

Shaira stopped walking as he stared at Allen whose face was being hidden by his back. The cat walked towards the stilled man, worry was slowly making its way to his mind. Maybe Allen had a stroke? Or maybe it was over-fatigue? He was cleaning since last week after all and all of these unnecessary cleaning were not good to the albino's head especially to an asthmatic human.

Where's that lowlife?

That stupid punk was useless after all. (A/N: Shaira was talking about Kanda here.)

Shaira almost hissed in irritation.

He meowed but Allen made no attempt to look at him.

Shaira became more and more worried as he run to Allen's side.

And then he saw it.

Allen's ridiculously red face.

The man's face was literally so red as if he was having an allergy fit. At first, he was worried if it was actually an asthma attack but then Allen wasn't breathing hard like he used to do when he was out of air.

He was just blushing so hard like someone mentioned sex in front of him and knowing this painfully naive, little guy, that would be a massive blow to his moral values. Except if Allen was blushing on an entirely different reason?

Shaira meowed again, determined to get his master's attention. He rubbed his body to his legs and that snapped Allen from his long, blushing stupor.

"Shaira..." Allen muttered as he watched the cat rubbing its head to his pants. Allen scooped him and Shaira delightfully purred when Allen scratched his neck.

Shaira, busy with the pleasurable scratching on his neck, didn't hear Allen murmured.

"Kids nowadays grow up so fast, huh..."

When the scratching stopped, Shaira looked up to the white haired man and his eyes widened again in surprise.

It seemed like Allen was blushing more wildly than before?

In fact, he was so red that Shaira could now compare his face to a ripe tomato ready to be squished.

Shaira hissed when he was almost got flattened by Allen's sudden movement. Allen's head was now buried to his soft fur and Shaira couldn't help but claw his way out of the man's iron grip!

Allen was squeezing him like hell!

And he didn't even know why in the world he was blushing this hard in the first place!

"Meoww!"

But it seemed like Allen wasn't really listening:

The white haired man, unfortunately, was already absorbed to his thoughts.

Shaira heard him say in a frustrating voice;

"Argh... What the bloody hell am I thinking about?"

If only cats could talk, Shaira would definitely retort, "Why the bloody hell are you squeezing me to death?"

"Meoooowww!"

Shaira couldn't helped but think that Allen was trying to kill him.

..

..

..

It was almost noon.

But the sun was surprisingly not showing itself. It was a breezy day.

Kanda wiped the sweat that was now making it way to his face and sneezed. He was pulling out these weeds for almost an hour now and he wondered if Allen was already cooking their lunch. He smiled when he thought of Allen wearing his favorite apron. His smile turned into a grin when he remembered the day they fought over aprons and when he stood out victoriously in their argument.

He could still remember Allen's face when he wore the apron for the first time.

He was quite endearing despite the visible scowl adorning his face that day.

Kanda chuckled inwardly.

He shook his head as he pulled a particularly annoying weed on the ground. It was refusing to be taken out.

If other people would see Kanda weeding the garden like this, thousands of mouth would surely foam. He was Kanda Yuu after all. A snob rich brat who was unexpectedly living with Allen Walker, a kind, young man who was now working as a part-time writer with a big heart for everyone.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he pulled the weed.

Kanda almost banged his fist to the ground as the maddening weed would still not come out.

Allen Walker was kind to all.

And that was what pissing him the most.

He tried to pull the weed again, now using his both hands.

Allen was kind to the old lady who delivered daily cow's milk to them. Allen was kind to the old fisherman who was always giving Allen freshly caught fish every time he was fishing near their home.

Allen was kind to the teenager mailman (whose habit was to blush whenever Allen was talking to him much to Kanda's extreme irritation) and the white haired man was also kind to the women in the market who were always giving him freebies and extras even though the man wasn't asking for them.

Allen was kind to animals and he was certainly gentle when it comes to his things.

Allen was kind to everybody.

He was actually called as the smiling prince by everyone who knew him.

This weed was sure testing his tolerance.

Fuck.

"This annoying fucker..." Kanda hissed as he pulled the weed again with his full body force.

"*_Com licença_... Is Allen there?" Kanda immediately disdained the sweet voice he heard speaking behind him.

Woman.

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed as he continued pulling the strangely frustrating weed on the ground. Maybe he'll need to dig it out later.

"Whoaah... Such a dirty mouth for a beautiful man like yourself, **_o senhor_?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed upon hearing the snippets of foreign words. He didn't notice it immediately.

Kanda turned around and saw a woman with skin like abhorrent Tyki. Her blue violet hair was short and his eyes were the colors of bullion. She was too skinny.

Fucking skinny.

"Who the _fuck _are you?"

The woman just laughed.

Kanda seriously wanted to throw the bypass hand pruner that was lying near his feet to that face.

"I'm Road," she said with a sickly sweet smile, as she extended her hands to Kanda. "Nice to meet you."

Kanda didn't move. He just continued to glare at the intruder.

The woman just smirked.

"You know Tyki." Kanda deadpanned. It wasn't a question.

Kanda's face was void of any emotion.

But he was trembling from anger.

Fuck Tyki Mikk.

He wouldn't let these people get near Allen.

The woman smiled more sweetly than before. It was as if she knew that Kanda was fuming in anger from inside.

"_EU vim aqui para arrebatar Allen de você_... "

A few second passed before Road saw Kanda moved. Her eyebrows twitched when she saw Kanda's calm face and before she could translate her words, planning on humiliating the man with his lack of foreign languages, Road heard Kanda chuckled.

Kanda slowly raised his head and he slowly licked his lips; his deep blue eyes were much darker than before and it was directly staring at her.

Road shivered.

For a moment, she thought she saw those eyes glint in pure fury and she couldn't help but stepped back a little. She was sure that Kanda was about to come towards her... But he didn't. Instead, he looked her in the eyes as if challenging her.

With a voice as cold as the morning breeze after storm, Kanda spoke:

"Like hell you will, bitch."

..

..

..

* * *

*_ Com licença – Excuse me_

_**o senhor – (__oh sen-YOUR) Mister_

_***_ EU vim aqui para arrebatar Allen de você – roughly means "I came here to snatch Allen from you"

**Note:** Road here has the same age with Kanda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM. But I do own Shaira. *grins*

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed. Thus, bad grammar. I apologize.

**Author's Notes: **No. I'm not abandoning this story, not at all. But since life hates me so much (so much to do, so little time!), I'll be updating irregularly. But don't worry, I'll try to update at least two times a month. I want to thank those people who are still reading this crappy work, and still reviewing on top of that. Thank you guys. And oh, Happy New Year, everybody!

* * *

..

..

..

_and sometimes, I feel I have to lock you_

_to avoid people's stares_

_and I therefore think that it is necessary for me to lock you, love_

_here, deep, deep inside my heart_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Road shivered._

_For a moment, she thought she saw those eyes glint in pure fury and she couldn't help but stepped back a little. She was sure that Kanda was about to come towards her... But he didn't. Instead, he looked her in the eyes as if challenging her._

_With a voice as cold as the morning breeze after storm, Kanda spoke:_

_"Like hell you will, bitch."_

..

..

..

"I'm telling you Tyki, he's insane! He glared at me and he called me 'bitch'. Can you imagine that?" Road fumed as she walked past his cousin inside an affluent mansion. "The man's crazy! I don't how your boy toy managed to live with him."

Tyki sighed, putting the newspapers he was enjoying reading minutes ago until his cousin bombarded his room.

"Allen is not my boy toy, alright? Stop calling him that."

"He called me _bitch_, Tyki!"

The curly haired man almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. If he wanted to enjoy his morning a little longer, he wouldn't do that. Really.

"Yeah... and so, don't go near him again. As you know now, he bites –and hard. _Entendes_?"

Road pouted and her eyes began to water. "But I want to see Allen... You told me I can play with him, Tyki."

"I didn't say you cannot see him, what I'm telling you is to avoid Kanda," Tyki slowly talked, as if talking to a raging rhino. He couldn't afford Road throwing tantrum in his place. Not ever. Period.

"But he lives with Allen! I can't see him while he's there! Make him disappear, Tyki!"

Tyki sighed again as he surrendered his sanity to his cousin and murmured; "If only I can, Road. I would have done that a long time ago."

"What?"

"Nothing."

..

..

..

"I'm telling you, Allen, she's insane! She's a little monster and to make things worse, she's Tyki's relative!" Kanda growled and banged his fist on the table sending three hotdogs on his plate in the air before it happily landed at Shaira's paws. "And he freaking pulled my hair!"

The cat meowed happily and Kanda could almost hear him say, "Thanks for the extra food, stupid".

He paid the imp cat no heed.

"There goes your breakfast," Allen said as he slowly sipped his coffee. "I told you, no banging at the desk."

"But Allen, I'm fucking serious here!"

Allen's eyes widened, as well as his nostrils. Kanda could almost see Allen's 'small hairs' peeking from them. "Watch your words, young man!"

"I'm sorry," Kanda immediately calmed himself. It wouldn't do him any good if Allen snapped at him. He needed him to listen and believe him and he had to do this in a calm, mature way. No cussing, no desk banging, no gnashing teeth.

He had to be mature.

And so he used _that. _

"I'm sorry, Allen... I didn't mean to curse. I'm just worried about you," _and your chastity_. Kanda almost added. He looked at his guardian with his ever- effective puppy dog eyes and solemn facial expression like he was born with a face like that.

He always felt guilty tricking Allen like this, but if it's working, then the hell with his conscience.

Kanda almost smirked when he saw Allen hesitated and bit his lips. The drama was apparently still as effective as it was before. He heard himwhisper, "I didn't mean to shout, too." Kanda almost jumped from his seat to hug the white haired man but he desisted himself.

He had a mission to do.

And so far, it was more important than quenching his raging hormones.

Allen looked Kanda, anger apparently gone. "So, you meet Road?" He said as he resumed sipping his coffee. He saw Allen grimaced. Kanda almost laughed when he realized why.

"Yeah," he stood and snatched the cup from Allen and went to where their thermos was complacently sitting and pour the cup again. Allen was a known coffee addict and he loved his coffee hot and warm.

Kanda saw Allen smiled from the table, his ashen eyes were somewhat twinkling because of the sunrays sneaking through the blind curtains of the kitchen.

Kanda could help but think how Allen looked so beautiful. He had always known that, but somehow, seeing Allen smiling at him like this made him rethink about his feelings again but he choose not to describe it by some mere words because he knew deep inside him, that it couldn't be measured by words alone.

"You don't have to do that," Allen said while watching Kanda slowly put his cup in front of him. "I can get it myself, you know."

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you made a face and as much as you looked so adorable, I couldn't let my dear Allen drink a cold coffee. Or at least not on my watch," Kanda said emphasizing the words adorable and dear knowing that they always ticked Allen off.

Kanda chuckled when Allen furiously blushed.

And usually, a blushing Allen was always accompanied with a flying newspaper.

Kanda evaded the attack and laughed.

"Stop calling me adorable!" Allen shouted, his face was still red and the redness was now creeping on his ears and neck.

_Cute. _Kanda inwardly chuckled.

They finished their breakfast still 'playfully' arguing about the adorable moniker, and the topic about Road and Kanda's mission about warning Allen casually slipped into oblivion.

Kanda was already on his way to the university when he remembered about the 'aborted mission'.

"SHIT!"

The people walking on the street were startled at the loud curse, their heads were bending where a handsome young man was standing and hush whisperings were later heard bubbling in the air.

..

..

..

"Hello?"

"_Allen?"_

Allen blinked. "Tyki-san?"

"_Yeah, it's me. I called to say sorry."_

Allen's eyes furrowed, "For what?"

"_It seems my cousin, Road, made a scene at your house the other day? I supposed Kanda have already told you?"_

Allen's mouth twitched. "Uhm.. yeah." He looked at Shaira circling at his feet, meowing endlessly.

"_I guess he's mad?"_

"No, not really. He wasn't mad or anything. Don't worry about it, Tyki."_He was just soo mad, _Allen inwardly thought. He bent to scratch the cat's belly, smiled when Shaira suddenly lay on his back.

"_My cousin is just a little playful. I hope it didn't deter you in any way, Allen-chan."_

Deter? Of what? "O-of course not, Tyki-san. I'm sure Yuu was just exaggerating when he said those things."

"_Things? What kind of things?"_

Allen bit his lips and stared at Shaira who was now happily bumping his exposed belly to his hands, urging him to go on and scratched him some more.

"Silly things. Just silly things, that's all," he said as his hands continued to rub the outrageously protrude belly of his cat. Shaira let out a satisfied purr. "I don't really mind, Tyki-san."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, really," he absentmindedly said as his mind focused on Shaira and the weird sounds he loved making when someone was rubbing his belly.

"Mawrr... Ngawrrr... Meowww..."

"_Then you wouldn't mind letting my cousin at your house again? She really wants to meet you, Allen-chan."_

"Yeah. Sure."

"_You're really an angel, Allen-chan. I will bring her there this afternoon, alright?"_

Allen blinked.

"Huh? Wha –?"

"_Bye. See you later, Allen-chan."_

"Tyki-san! Wait –"

_Tututututututututut..._

Allen stared at the phone receiver in disbelief. Then, he heard Shaira meowed loudly, as if asking, "Why did you stop?"

The cat meowed again. Allen picked him up, struggling a little because of the sudden onslaught of realization that Shaira was now a little too heavy than before.

"Whoah... You're so... heavy!" Allen huffed as he brought the cat on his face and snuggled the huge purr ball. "You big, big cat."

Shaira was more than delighted to be carried by his master again. He purred and purred and bumped his head to the pale cheeks and meowed.

Allen smiled at the display of affection. He scratched the cat's belly again and said, "Yosh! We'll going to have tuna for lunch! You like that, Shai?"

"Meowwwr!"

Momentarily forgetting about the impending doom, Allen cheerfully glided to the kitchen with Shaira on his arms.

..

..

..

"Who is Euclid? Anyone?" A stern looking professor asked, her eyes were scanning the classroom for any possible victim, someone who was not listening. She grinned when she saw a perfect example of a indolent student who only attended classes just for the sake of getting grades and it was even the start of a new semester!

Her eyes scanned the physique of the young man who had a long, dark blue hair. She hesitated for second if 'he' was really a 'he' or if her eyes were just tricking her. The boy was tad too beautiful. Then, out of a sudden, the student lifted his gaze from outside the window, maybe sensing that someone was watching him, and stared back at her.

A little bit startled, the professor lifted her chin and stared, too and with a cold voice, she asked, "Would you like to answer my question, Kanda-san?"

The young man turned his body towards her, giving her a full view of that handsome, scowling face and eyes that seemed like scrutinizing every strand of her soul.

He stood and put her hands in his pockets. "Euclid of Alexandria is the most prominent mathematician of antiquity best known for his treatise on mathematics _The Elements_. The long lasting nature of _The Elements_ must make Euclid the leading mathematics teacher of all time. However, little is known of Euclid's life except that he taught at Alexandria in Egypt. He influenced the development of Western mathematics for more than 2000 years."

The air seemed to tighten around the classroom. The male students were all sitting too stiff on their seats while the female students were all looking at the long-haired student in a dream-like state which she noticed didn't, in any way, affected the young man.

Later, she would ask the other professors in the faculty room about the young man and no matter how many she asked, the comments were all the same;

"_Kanda? He's a top-notch student. I heard the Harvard University is scouting him for the next school year and even offered him a full scholarship but he turned it down."_

"_Kanda Yuu? He's genius extraordinaire and his adoptive father owns this university, just so you know."_

"_Him? He's good. Too good, in fact. I don't even want to imagine how his brain works. Attitude sucks, though. He always has this kind of attitude telling you, "I don't care about anything"._

And truth to be told, Kanda was an epitome of blasé young man.

The professor shrugged her shoulders. As long as Kanda wouldn't be a headache to her, then, to hell with his indifference.

That was what she said. But when Kanda suddenly smashed his desk into pieces, a mobile phone at the other hand, her head had gone berserk.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, MR. KANDA?"

The teenager looked up to her; his eyes looked like it were blazing, and with a painfully low voice, he said, "I have to fucking go, sensei. I have to fucking smash somebody's face. _Fucking badly_."

Kanda yanked his bag from his chair and bolted out of the room.

She gawked in shock. He couldn't believe that it was possible to use _those_ words three times in one sentence.

"Fuck."

The students gaped at their sensei.

A twitch and a cough.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?"

..

..

..

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

* * *

Allen was having a _very _bad day and surprisingly, so did Shaira who was constantly hissing on his lap.

He was trying _so_ hard to keep his smile intact on his face.

It was tiring.

"Nice to meet you, Allen! I've heard so many things about you from Tyki. He said you are a great writer!"Allen bit his lip and stopped himself from shrieking from pain. The girl's voice was so high-pitched that it might have broken his eardrums.

Allen blushed. "T-thank you for that, Road-chan. But I think Tyki-san was just exaggerating things. I-I am not really that g-good..." He awkwardly smiled and patted Shaira on its head. He was trying to calm the cat that was raging for no apparent reason. Shaira started hissing since Tyki and Road got here thirty minutes ago and no matter how much he tried to push the cat to the kitchen and stay away from the meantime, the cat just wouldn't budge.

And so the hissing continued.

Shaira claws were now making their way in his pants and it was starting to sting.

Allen winced as he tried to suppress another deep sigh.

Road didn't seem to mind the cat while Tyki was just coolly smiling from the corner of his eyes. He was still staring at Allen and it made situation worst for the white haired man.

He didn't know why but the man's stares always made him uncomfortable for some unfathomable reason.

He couldn't believe that Tyki-san was serious when he said he would introduce his cousin to him. He looked at the beaming girl and weariness crept on him like an itchy insect. He was supposed to send Kanda's clothes to the laundry shop today and finish an overdue article tonight.

But it seemed like they were destined to be halt today.

He wanted to groan in frustration.

His editor would kill him for sure.

He heard Tyki chuckled. "Allen-san was just humbling himself, Road. He's a great writer. I've read quite a lot of his articles and a few books and they are all good."

Allen was taken aback. He didn't know what he should say to that.

Blushing, he decided to just say a low 'thanks'.

Road was frantically bouncing on her seat. She seemed so fond of him for some reason. Allen was happy he met her, really, but he couldn't help but worry about Yuu. He just wished that the young man wouldn't be home early today. Well, at least not until he finished eradicating any evidence that Tyki and Road had been here.

Because if not, all hell would break loose.

That's for sure.

...

Tyki knew he had been staring at Allen for almost an hour now. And he knew it was rude. But he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the white haired man. He was looking more and more stunning as the years passed by.

He first met Allen at the party of Bookman Empire four years ago.

His father was one of the directors of the company and his presence was requested by his old man, who was fully aware of his quixotic escapades in Spain where he was working as a University Professor and a part-time artist. His father was determined to pull Tyki away from his old, comfortable ways and began teaching him the ways of business world where his old man grew up.

And though he was not really interested in taking over his father's position, he was compelled to follow.

Well, let us just say that he couldn't really say no to his father and that was why he left his job in Spain flew to Japan four years ago.

Now, don't get him wrong. He didn't exactly go to Japan just because he was forced, _forced_. No, that like that. He loved the country where his father grew up. He loved Japan as much as he loved Spain.

He went _home_ because he also wanted to.

It was kind of complicated, really.

While it pained him to leave his _Chiquitas_ back in Spain, he couldn't really deny himself new life experiences that he could acquire in living in his father's birth country.

And when he saw Allen, a few hours after he landed in Japan, all of his doubts and qualms about staying in Japan for God knows how long, instantaneously flew out of the window.

His blushing countenance was always a lovely sight to see.

He wasn't really fond of having a male lover, but he could make exceptions once in a while.

He smiled when he saw the white haired man stuttered when Road asked him if he already have a girlfriend.

All Tyki knew was that he very much liked Allen now.

Eradicating a few pests wouldn't be that bad, for sure.

* * *

_Err... I'm alive? *bows* I'm sorry for the long hiatus of this story. I shall fill up that gap and finish this story this year. Thank you so much for kittens who are still reading this. Rock on, people. _


End file.
